Sonnet 130
by penscape
Summary: Ulquiorra can have any woman he wanted and yet, he chose Inoue Orihime. She loves him dearly but can't shake the unnerving feeling that maybe Ulquiorra doesn't feel the exact same way she does. One night she finally asks him. AU Ulquihime


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All credit goes to whoever they belong to. Also, I do not own sonnet 130. That is one of Shakespeare's works. It just inspired me to write this because it was so beautiful.

**Summary: **Ulquiorra can have any woman he wanted and yet, he chose Inoue Orihime. She loves him dearly but can't shake the unnerving feeling deep in her heart that maybe Ulquiorra doesn't feel the exact same way she does. Insecurity gets the best of her one day when she asks him why he chose her out of all the women in the world who would do anything just to have him.

**Sonnet 130**

Ulquiorra Schiffer was the perfect man. Handsome, intelligent and affluent. People tend to look past his callous facade for those reasons. He was every woman's dream guy. On the other hand, Inoue Orihime was just another girl. Almost nothing out of the ordinary. True, she was exceptionally beautiful, young and carefree and had the body of goddesses that men would dream lustfully about in their sleep but she was not the only one. She knew well that the world flocked with girls like her. It didn't even matter that she was naturally born beautiful and well-endowed. Other women would only need money to look like her and men would already be drooling over them.

She couldn't help but wonder everyday how she ended up with_ the Ulquiorra Schiffer._Out of all those girls, he chose her and she was happy for that. She'd thanked the gods, and practically everyone and everything else she could thank, that she was finally together with the one man she ever really loved. Still, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. She felt as if he chose her not for love but for some other reason.

_"_What_ could I possibly have that he would want? I'm just a nobody,_" she thought.

As she rode in the car with him, she felt her confusion engulf her and take her whole. She watched the city lights blur past them as he drove through in casual speed. Silence spread throughout the car. All the usual silence that she was already used to. It was to be expected since he wasn't exactly a man of many words. He was a very isolated man, aloof and cold. He was the type that people would normally be scared of and avoid but for him the case was different. He was rich and very good-looking and very influential. No matter how off-putting his character was, people would do anything they can just to be on his good side in the hopes that maybe the leftovers of his wealth and reputation would rain on them. She didn't even bother turning on the radio to ease the loud silence between them.

After a few more minutes, they arrived in front of her apartment complex. He got off the car first, since it was his usual custom to open the door for her. He was not mush of a crowd-loving person but that didn't mean that he didn't have manners. He was very well-bred after all. Unlike the usual, however, she opened the door herself and stepped out of the car, not even waiting for him to get to her side. She walked past him only whispering an almost audible "Good night" and left him in confusion.

"Is something wrong, Inoue? Have I done or said something to offend you?" he asked in a cold voice, his face stoic as usual.

Avoiding the stinging gaze from his deep emerald eyes, she mustered up a reply. "No. I'm just tired, I guess. Good night."

She continued to walk away from him and toward the apartment door when he pulled her by her wrist. His pale cold skin against hers made her flinch nervously and bring her head down. She didn't want to meet his stare because she felt like his gaze were daggers striking and boring deep into her.

"Something is obviously wrong. Tell me what it is, woman," he demanded in his usual monotone voice.

She opened her mouth to speak but could not find the words and swallowed up air instead. Feeling his grip tighten around her wrist, she finally answered weakly, "It's just that you're perfect, you know? You're rich and handsome and all that and everyone wants a piece off you. Hundreds of other women would die just to be with you. Hundreds of other women who are far more beautiful and far more mature than I am. Women who'd meet your delicate tastes. I'm not like them, Ulquiorra. I'm nothing! And you chose me! Me above all of them! Why? Why did you?" Her voice was shaking and she fought desperately against the tears that were building at the ends of her grey eyes.

" My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun; Coral is far more red than her lips' red; If snow be white, why then, her breasts are dun; If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head. I have seen roses damask'd, red and white, but no such roses I see in her cheeks; And in some perfumes is there more delight than in the breath that from my mistress reeks. I love to hear her speak, yet well I know that music hath a far more pleasing sound; I grant I never saw a goddess go; My mistress when she walks, treads on the ground. And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare as any she belied with false compare,'' he recited coolly.

She was dumbfounded by his words and her brows furrowed as hot tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks.

_"Was he insulting me?" _she thought, "_I don't_ understand."

"Ulquiorra," she stuttered past her vicious sobs, "I know my eyes aren't bright and sorry, I can't do anything about that but if my lips are too pale for you then I'll wear a lipstick everyday! My- My breasts aren't dun! They're big! And- And my hair... I'm sorry if you like it black instead of its unusual reddish color. I'll wear make-up if you think I'm too pale and colorless! I'll do that for you because I love you! I'll brush my teeth five times, maybe ten! And I'll try to keep my voice from being annoying and shrill all the time!"

Ulquiorra tried his best not to laugh but his efforts were futile. He laughed hard and loud for the first time ever. She furrowed her brows even more and he could swear they were already knitted together. She was confused and she couldn't understand any of it. He was laughing at her and she felt like she wanted to shrink down to microscopic size until he couldn't see her anymore.

He let go of her wrist and cupped one of wet cheeks with his free hand. Strangely, she found warmth in his skin instead of its usual coldness. He flashed a warm smile, his first ever, before he answered in complete sincerity, "Orihime, I love you. If in your eyes, you are not beautiful then I suppose I must blind you then and maybe you'll finally see just how perfect you are because in my eyes, you are the most beautiful and kindest woman to have ever existed and I chose you for that reason. I will love no one else but you for the rest of my life. You need not change anything about yourself because I love you the way you are and you're perfect as it is. Never mind what everyone says about you. Never mind what everyone says about how a woman deserving of love should be because you are completely amazing as you are. I love you, Inoue Orihime and I value our love more than all the other delusions of love they compare ours with."

His warm lips met her smooth pale ones as they kissed passionately under the moonlight and the blanket of twinkling stars. Now, she finally understands. The answer laid in front of her the whole time and she was too blinded by her insecurity that she failed to notice just how lucky she was to have the heart of someone like him. But that was all over, she knew now and she wasn't going to let him go.

**AN: ** So how was that? I know it wasn't much so I hoped it didn't bore the crap out of you. Please tell me what you think and leave a review! Thank you so much for reading this!


End file.
